


Second Thoughts On The Bridge

by showtunediva



Category: It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you go forward to read this I would like to let readers know that I was not an entirely huge fan of the aspect of It's A A Wonderful Life in which George asks to view what his life would  be like if he was not in it. This one of the many fanfiction ideas that materialized while I was in It's A Wonderful Life as Mrs. Hatch at the Amato Center 3 years ago that I recently got around to writing. Clearance does not appear in this chapter... However he gets his wings another way by sending other characters to save George and pull him from over the edge. Whoever will they be? Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts On The Bridge

It was cold. Bitter cold. George Bailey’s lip was bleeding from the fight he’d just gotten into at the bar with Mr. Welch. He had never felt so defeated in his life. He felt like no one could bring him out of his despair… and on all days of the year it just so happened to be on Christmas Eve.  
“Where did I go wrong? What has made me turn into this bitter horrible person?” He yelled at the sky.  
He trudged through the snow until he got to the bridge. ‘This will be all over once I jump into the river.”He thought to himself miserably.  
Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. “ Mary. The kids. They’re going to miss me once I’m gone. Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this.”  
He was standing on the bridge about to jump in to the cold icy river when suddenly headlights rounded the corner and came into his view. It was snowing a little so he couldn’t see who was in the car.  
“George!” Someone called his name out the window of the car. It was his friend Bert the police officer. The window was frosted and he couldn’t make out who else was in the car but there were at least two other people.  
The ignition of the car cut off. Bert got out of the car along with Ernie the cab driver and George’s oldest son Pete.  
“What are you doing George?” Bert asked.  
“ I hope you’re not going to jump.” Ernie added.  
George did not know what to say.. Especially in front of his son.  
“Here let me help you down.” Ernie extended his hand to his friend.  
“Pete get the blanket out of the backseat for your dad.” Bert instructed.  
Pete nodded and came back with the blanket a few minutes later.“What’s wrong Pop, why did you disappear like that?”  
“Everything just happened so fast between the Building and Loan and then the fight at the bar with Mr.Welch. I guess everything was just building up and building up.”  
“We’ve all been worried sick about you George… Especially Mary.” Ernie said.  
Pete nodded. “Yeah Pop, Mom’s been real upset. She kept it together for awhile but about two hours ago she started crying and hasn’t come out of the bedroom. I think she’ll be so happy to know that you’re okay.”  
George felt a huge lump rise in his throat. He could not believe that his actions had upset his family this much.  
“Thank you guys for stopping me before I made a huge mistake.” He whispered.  
“That’s what friends are for.. And sons too let’s get you home.” Ernie said  
The door to the Bailey’s house opened as soon as the car pulled into the driveway. Mrs. Bailey’s face lit up.  
“ George,where on earth were you? Uncle Billy has important news he wants to tell you. Bert and Ernie must have told you how worried everyone has been about you.”  
George nodded.  
Once they entered the house Mrs. Hatch looked at her son in law sternly.  
“Of all the inconsiderate things you could have done on Christmas Eve George. Mary has been beside herself. She hasn’t come out of the bedroom for two hours.”  
“I’m sorry I scared everyone.”  
“I would certainly hope so. Pete, would you go upstairs and get your mother please?” Mrs. Hatch asked her grandson.  
Pete nodded.” Sure thing Grandma.”  
Mrs. Bailey led George into the living room and sat him down in from the of the fireplace. “I’ll go get Uncle Billy so he can tell you his news. You just sit here and get warm.”  
George nodded.  
A few minutes later his mother and uncle reentered the parlor.  
“George, where the heck did you go? Everyone in town heard about the deficit at the bank and rallied their money together for you.” Uncle Billy threw his nephew a grin.  
George’s eyes widened. “ Are you serious?”  
Uncle Billy nodded. “ Yes, indeed. People in Bedford Falls sure are generous during the holidays.”  
“There’s really enough to cover the whole amount?”  
Uncle Billy nodded again.  
“That’s amazing!”  
“That’s for sure.” Mrs. Bailey said.  
A few minutes later Pete and Mary entered the parlor.  
“Oh, George, I ‘ve been so worried about you! Why on earth would you disappear like that on Christmas Eve?” Mary embraced her husband.  
“As I was telling the boys things were building up and building up. I couldn’t take all the stress anymore. The conversation with Janie’s teacher sort of put me over the edge I guess.”  
“Why on earth were you on the bridge George? Thank goodness Ernie, Bert and Pete found you!” Mary looked at her husband curiously.  
George took a gulp of air. “I was going to jump into the river.”  
Mary and Mrs. Bailey exchanged a worried glance.  
“But why George! What would even cause you to do something like that?” His mother asked.  
“I just explained the reason Mother.”  
“ That’s ridiculous George!” Mrs. Bailey’s eyes flashed with anger.  
“Pop,you really scared us you know.” Pete said  
George gulped. “ I didn’t realize that would happen. I feel awful.”  
“How could you NOT realize that George? So many people care about you! Have you forgotten that?” Mary’s eyes filled with angry tears.  
George stood up and pulled Mary into his arms. “ I wasn’t thinking straight Mary. As I said I feel awful.”  
“If you had died I would have been devastated.” Mary whispered.  
“I guess sometimes I just don’t feel appreciated. So many people are asking me to do things for them and that’s really been bugging me too.” George said sighing heavily.  
“ Why didn’t you just talk to me George?” Mary asked.  
“I don’t know.” George said.  
Mrs. Bailey smiled softly. “It’s ridiculous for you to think like that George. Of course people appreciate you.”  
“ Of all days why pick Christmas Eve to something like this George?” Uncle Billy asked.  
“ As I said before stuff was building up and building up and that conversation with Mrs. Welch put me over the edge.”  
George kissed Mary. “I’m sorry for everything Mary. I really should have been more open with you instead of keeping all my emotions bottled up like that.”  
“I love you George, always know that.”  
“I love you too darling. Merry Christmas.”  
Mary returned George’s kiss. “Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters from It's A Wonderful Life
> 
>  
> 
> Cast member directory from my performance at the Amato Center.... In order of appearance..besides me Mrs. Hatch!  
> George Bailey Kevin Linkroum  
> Bert The Cop Steve Hammes  
> Ernie the Cab Driver Patrick McCarty  
> Pete Bailey Ben Lopez  
> Mrs. Bailey Ellen Cunis  
> Uncle Billy. Rich Sparks  
> Mary Bailey Jenn Erdody
> 
>  
> 
> I am looking really forward to feedback on this one so please let me know what you think.


End file.
